


A Gentleman's Decision

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [36]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Character Study, Eternal Diva, Gen, Mentions of Death, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true answer came to my mind clear as day, but I didn't correct the man's assumption about the crown. After all, if what our host said was true, only one of us would be leaving this ship alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Decision

"There was a large crown on the sign in the hall where the name of the theatre was written!" a man said excitedly, spurred on by Luke's incorrect conclusion. The people gathered around the theatre ran past us towards what they thought was salvation. I simply stood there, waiting. The true answer came to my mind, clear as day, but I did not correct the man's assumption. If what our host said was true, only one of us would be leaving this ship alive.

"Let's go, Professor!" said Luke, bounding ahead of us. Janice and I followed at a more leisurely pace. My stomach churned as I looked between the two of them. Both Janice and Luck were young, smart, resourceful. It killed me to know that I would have to choose between the two of them if our mysterious host's words were true.

It didn't bother me, though I knew it should, that I had sent all those people to their deaths. Before the rules had been laid out, I had been willing to try to save them, but no more. If anyone were to get out of this little game alive, it would not be some old, selfish, rich person who would only use the time they were given to benefit themselves. Nor would it go to me, of that I was determined. No, now I was playing to save at least one of my dear young friends.

We made our way to the lifeboats. Nine people. There were nine people that I would have to mislead or allow to die in order for our little trio to make it to the end. And then... I closed my eyes, concentrating on lowering the lifeboat. And then I would be forced to make a decision, the hardest puzzle I had ever been given. Who would be the one to die? I was already a given, so that left Luke and Janice. My student, or my apprentice? One I had known for years, or one I was just beginning to know? One with a loving family who would mourn her, or one who only had me in this whole world?

"Professor," Luke whispered to me, startling me out of my morbid thoughts, "the man who said that they should go to the hall is here! He let all of those people die!" My hands tightened almost painfully over the handle that was lowering the lifeboat. If Luke was so angry at this stranger who he didn't even know, how much more at someone he obviously respected? He would hate me, I knew, if he ever managed to piece together everything I was doing tonight.

With great effort, I pushed those thoughts aside. Whatever happened, I was determined to save at least one of my friends. I had failed to protect those closest to me too many times to risk it again. If that cost me and many others their lives...

That was what I was willing to give.


End file.
